My Little Pony:Friendship is magic : Some Strange Friends
by bob nintendero
Summary: some characters of legend games appear in a forest, so together, they go more in this strange new world, but what they not know is that in the forest,someponies are looking for something called "elements of harmony",this can not go well. (chronologically in episode 2 of the series MLP FIM)(MADE WITH GOOGLE TRADUCTOR,ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE)
1. PROLOGUE 1

**MY LITTLE PONY : FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC**

**SOME STRANGE FRIENDS **

**PROLOGUE**

**PART 1:HOW ALL START**

* * *

><p>was it once, in a small house near the mushroom kingdom, two brothers are sleeping, each one in a bed, one was fat and the other was thin,the two were both wearing blue overalls, white gloves and cafes shoes, the first wearing Gifts red overo down, while the other had it in green, also wore caps, the first wearing a red cap with the letter "M" in the middle of this, and the other had a green cap with letter "L" in the middle of this too.<p>

The brother wearing red awoke, look at a clock that had at hand, and turned to sleep again,all was in silent until suddenly the red awoke immediately

?: LUIGI WAKE UP! - Said the person that is wearing the red shirt

the dressed in green called luigi said

luigi: ZZZ ... Mom, I do not wanna go to school ... ZZZ

?: QUICK LUIGI ,WE ARE LATE!

the red said, jumping out of bed and ran to the bathroom

luigi got up from the bed and said:

luigi: LATE!... Late for what mario?

the one that weard red called mario came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush

mario: ... you forgot,right?

luigi: umm ... yes?

mario: today you and me are going to camping in the bubble lake,remember?

luigi: oh yes,I remember now, is that why we slept with our clothes on right?

mario: nah, that was because we forgot to change clothes

Luigi: Well, I'm going to brush my teeths

luigi goes inside of the bathroom, and mario follows

mario: but fast, we must go to say goodbye to princess peach

luigi: okay - said a little tired

**in the meantime**

elsewhere, on a planet with a star, a pink ball with red shoes lying on a bed in his house was.

?: Sugar tutututu tutu ZZZ ... ZZZ ... oh honey honey tutututu tu tu ... ZZZ

Suddenly,someone in her door awakened him.

?: Huh?

he got up from his bed,and he was walking to her door, thinking

?: "Who could that be?"

when he open the door, he saw it was a waddle dee color orange with a blue bandana on his head

?:? Bandana dee what are you doing here?

B. dee: I just came to say goodbye

?: Goodbye?,why?

B. dee: you do not remember, today you going to visit the Broccoli Forest to see what is there

?: Oh yeah I remember now, i better go packaging before go.

B. dee: you are not going to brush your teeth?

?:Teeths?,what that?

B. dee: Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that factor, well,goodbye kirby,i see you when you get back

bandana dee walks away from the house of the pink ball called kirby

kirby: bandana dee bye,good to see you,,alright, time to pack!

**in the meantime**

elsewhere, in a house that was in a tree near a forest, a blond boy with a green tunic and hat with the same color, boots and gloves brown color and Pantalos color light brown it was, apparently I was packing things

?:im lucky to have this invisible bag with unlimited space

when he save everything on the bag,he go out,and he climbing down the tree,but when he was about to enter the forest

?: Link where are you going?

a voice was heard behind the guy wearing green called link, when he turned,he saw a woman with coffee hair,a purple blouse and a white skirt

link: what are you doing here,princess zelda?

zelda: I came to say goodbye, do you thought I forgot that you were going to the lost forest?

link: hehe could not expect anything more from you

zelda hug link and said

zelda: link goodbye.

zelda released link, which was slightly flushed

link: well ... bye zelda,i see you when i'm back

link ran into the woods

zelda stared the forest a moment,and say.

zelda: link ... i wish you a good trip

**in the meantime**

elsewhere,two pokemons where in a large field, it was a pikachu and togepi, they were playing until the togepi saw a light emanating from a forest that was near,so he followed the light,pikachu see this and he ran off in an attempt to stop him, but it was useless, the togepi had entered into the woods,he fear that something happened to him, he ran into the woods when he saw that he was trying to touch a light, he put togepi in front of him, and angrily told some things, the togepi was looked sad, but before the pikachu end,the light absorbed it, he scream when he was absorbed, then the light vanished, leaving the togepi in the forest scared, but he was relieved to see that the output was near it, and he was walking towards her

**in the meantime**

elsewhere, on a planet that was not far from the planet where mario live, a blue hedgehog was running with a backpack in a place called GREEN HILL hedgehog stood up and look at a map that had

sonic: good,i said goodbye to all my friends, I told them where I was going to go and how long it was going to be there, I just hope that nothing bad happens to me or my friends.

sonic put out from his bag a photo in which he and his friends were: tails, knuckles, amy, cream and cheese, rouge, vector, charmy, espio, blaze, silver and surprisingly shadow , they were all in the birthday party of sonic, after saving the universe again with his small self.

Sonic: Well I know they will be alright, after all,they always help me

sonic saves the photo and re-run until a bright light made him reap

sonic: what the hell!

when the light disappeared, no trace of sonic was on any side, leaving a quiet environment

**IN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM**

mario and luigi were on the edge of the forest,the two are carrying a bag

mario: luigi,I hope nothing bad happens when we enter

luigi: mario,I hope too

when the two set foot in the forest, a light appeared

mario: ... now that's bad luck

luigi: ... yeah

the light absorbed mario,and luigi was left,standing there while the light disappeared.

luigi:! ... MARIO,i have to say this to the Princess

luigi then ran as fast as possible towards the mushroom kingdom

**IN POP STAR**

kirby was happily walking in the woods with an overloaded bag

kirby: I still think I should have brought more stuff, well,the life is not always fair right?

kirby look at the sides

kirby: ... I should stop talking to myself, it's going to make soon a blinding light and take me HAHAHAHA-

soon, a blinding light appeared in front of him

kirby: ... *** Buy some apples ***

the light carried kirby, and the bag fell off when the light disappeared, all I was left is was a bag lying on the floor,with food also in the floor.

**IN HYRULE**

in another forest,link was walking quietly

link: is fortunate that I not found any monsters in this forest

another blinding light suddenly appeared in front of him

link: ... i had to speak

when the blinding light was gone, there was nothing in the forest

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IS HAPPENING?<strong>

**WHAT ARE THOSE BLINDING LIGHTS? **

**WHERE DID IT COME FROM? **

**WHERE WILL OUR HEROES? **

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ENTITLED**

* * *

><p><strong>MY LITTLE PONY:FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC:<strong>

**SOME STRANGE FRIENDS**

**PROLOGUE**

**PART 2: KNOWING NEW FRIENDS**


	2. PROLOGUE 2

**MY LITTLE PONY:FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC:**

**SOME STRANGE FRIENDS**

**PROLOGUE**

**PART 2: KNOWING NEW FRIENDS**

* * *

><p>you can see in a forest scene at night, it looked quiet until out of nowhere a blinding light appeared in, when he disappeared, were in the ground mario, sonic, link, kirby and pikachu.<p>

it took a few seconds of silence until everyone woke up at once.

Mario: mama mia, I have a headache

kirby: it is as if I had eaten a Scarfy, and this was exploding in my head

link: in that time we?

sonic: ZZZ ... BEE'S ... eh? where-¡auch! my head

pikachu: psychedelic

when all regained consciousness, they looked at each other, and quickly got up and put into battle stance

all:WHO YOU ARE!

all stood still in fighting stance

kirby: ... um ... do you by chance have not seen a glowing blue light in front of you?

all others were surprised by the question of kirby

mario: ... YES! if it's true I saw a light

sonic: I too!

link: and me!

pikachu: me too ... wait

all saw pikachu confused

Pikachu: you can understand me?

all:yes

pikachu ... GREAT! I can talk and someone can understand me, and not just heard pika, pika, etc.

kirby: you know maybe we will not be enemies, perhaps the thing that brought us here flaring is the enemy

mario: I think you're right, maybe we start with the left foot, anyway, my name is mario

sonic: my name is sonic, sonic the hedgehog

kirby: my name is kirby

link: my name is link

pikachu: my name is pikachu

mario: good,now maybe we should find out where we are

kirby: simple, we are in a forest :3

all:¬ ¬

kirby: ... what?

mario: we already know that ¬ ¬

link: what we want to know is in what place, planet or universe are we

Kirby: That's harder, maybe if we walk in the woods could find some village

link: good idea, I always did that

sonic: follow me, im good in this.

sonic walked two steps and fell on the floor whit his face

all:JAJAJAJA

sonic: mmm ¬¬

mario: now follow me

everyone followed mario, sonic looked a little annoyed,they walked for a while.

pikachu: this place is scary,i wish not having to see it more time

as they walked, the light went out until they saw nothing.

?: but not literally

mario: pikachu we already know that, you no had to told us

Pikachu: I said nothing

?: Who said that?

kirby:not i!

?: pinkie pie,you're not playing a prank to us,right?

?: of course not, for now

link: what?

sonic: well, who just grab my ass

?: sorry lol

? and mario: not worry,i'm going to make a little light appear to this place

mario make appear a small fireball in his hands and the other figure makes light of a horn on his head

in that moment, our heroes saw that in front were 6 multicolors ponies.

all ... AAAAHHHHHHH!

the heroes and ponies each ran to a tree, but were scared when they saw that the tree had scary faces

ponies: AAAHHH

heroes: AAAHHH

from the screams he could hear the laughter of the pink pony, and also kirby was happily sitting watching they run

?: PINKIE,WHAT ARE YOU DOING, RUN

pinkie pie: oh girls,you don't understand

then,the pink pony begin to sing,after the song,the ponies laughed at all the trees, while they are lying on the grass,removing the faces of the trees, while our heroes were standing there like idiots

the boys: ...

when the ponies saw our heroes was still standing there, they were afraid for a moment.

pinkie pie: girls do not worry, I'll take care

the pink pony path to where the boys are,and stood in front of them,then cleared his throat and said,

pinkie pie: ha ha ha

the boys ...

pinkie pie: I said ha ha ha

mario: ... what are you doing?

pinkie pie: laughing to make you disappear, dark beings, ha ha ha

link: ... we are not mere illusions that disappear laughing, you know?

pinkie pie: seriously?

pikachu: yes

pinkie pie: then excuse me, * cough * cough * AAAHHHH

the pink pony ran over to where the other ponies, blue flying pony approached where the boys were and said

?: OK, WHO YOU ARE, OR ARE YOU RATHER THAT, PERHAPS ARE HELPERS NIGHTMARE MOON!

mario:what!,no,we do not even know who is nightmare moon!

kirby: whoever he is,he has a very strange name

sonic: it's true, imagine if that the blue pony name is rainbow dash jejeje

? ... HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!

sonic: ... you name is rainbow dash?

?: YES!

sonic: ... that's a ridiculous name

rainbow dash:WHAT DID YOU SAID!

mario: WELL ALL CALM is obvious that there is an error here,

?: is right, maybe we should talk to them civilly,

the color purple pony boys came and told them

?: Hello, my name is twilight sparkle, I'm the No 1 student of Princess Celestia, who are you

mario: well, my name is mario, the green tunic is link

link: pleasure

mario:the pink ball is kirby

kirby: hola

mario: the yellow rat is pikachu

pikachu: what's up

mario: and the blue hedgehog is called Sonic

sonic: * waving his hand in salute *

twilight sparkle: I am happy to know, these are my friends applejack,

applejack: Much like fellow

twiligth: rarity

rarity: a pleasure dear

twilight: fluttershy

fluttershy: emm ... hello

twilight: pinkie pie

pinkie pie: hello my name is pinkie pie, this forest is very dark not believe, and it was amazing as we are, it was fun, do not you think?, especially when they found the trees, jijijijiji, also like Mr. mario I think that ball of fire with his weird hoofs, I wonder how it would be if I could do that, I would look like a "hey my hoof make a fireball piu, piu, piu" JAJAJAJA-

twilight puts his hoof inpinkie mouth while his nervous

twilight: hehe, and well this is rainbow dash

sonic: the one whit the ridiculous name?

rainbow dash: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

sonic: what you heard blue thing

rainbow dash: Look who's talking!

mario: not again, calm down,can i ask a question

twilight: yes?

mario: what are doing 6 multicolors ponies in a forest accompanied whit trees wearing scary faces?

twilight: we are looking for a ruined castle that is in this forest, because at the castle are the elements of harmony

boys: the elements of harmony?

twilight: it'll explain

**AN EXPLANATION LATER**

**(I'm too lazy to write this, so let's just say they did a summary of chapter 1 and 2 of MLP friendship is magic, okay?)**

twilight: and that is why we seek the elements of harmony

mario: oh I already understood, so this why.

twilight: yes

mario: Well, why not we walk with you and your friends

sonic and rainbow dash: WHAT !?

rainbow dash: I have to go along with this silly hedgehog hair pointing

sonic: and me with this blue thing with silly name, why not simply can go each one in his own way

mario: sonic did not hear that there are too many dangers here, especially that called manticore, we better be united

sonic: ok, follow me

sonic walked two steps and fell on the floor whit his face again

all:JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

all laughed at sonic, but rainbow,pinkie and kirby were the one in the floor dying in laught.

when they finished, sonic stood idly.

sonic: ...

mario: sonic you know, it looks like we will stick very well, like the floor and your face jajaja

all turned to laugh at the joke that mario told

Sonic: HEY!

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

the boys and the ponies were walking through the woods when suddenly a spider web appeared in front of them

mario: ... i do not know why, but this gives me a bad feeling

applejack: WOAU look at the size of that thing

mario: beware, these networks can be very sticky ...

mario saw pinkie pie entangled in the spider wet

mario ... really?

twilight:¡PINKIE! what happened?

pinkie pie: MMM MMM MMM

link: what?

pikachu: there spider web in his mouth

rainbow dash: we will have to get her out of there

mario: I'll help

link: and I

applejack: I also helped

mario link and tried to pull the web,but whit not luck, same thing happened to applejack and rainbow dash

twilight:wait a moment ... I remember seeing these spider web

mario: where?

twilight: in a book, I read that these spider web are made of a arcelius spider, a very rare species only found in places like this

sonic: in your book did not say how to remove the web?

twilight: yes, the arcelius spider is a species that is always sad, and hangs its web in the trees to entrapment, the web is a special that is made of pure sadness, the only way to remove the spider is making that species feel happy, if the spider is happy, the web of sadness disappears

sonic: ... what?

rarity: twilight, i know this is a bad time but ... pinkie is the only one who knows how to make people happy, and she is busy,how we gonna do to make happy the spider?

sonic: besides, we have to find the spider, and that can take a lot of time, because this forest is huge and Also-

mario: there is

mario pointed to a giant spider color purple with black spots who was sadly sitting on a log

sonic: ... forget that part of finding it, how we make that thing happy?

twilight: i don't know, the only one who knows is pinkie pie, but it seems entangled in their affairs

kirby: what if you just ask him what happen?

sonic: kirby, I will make you a simple math problem,a kirby plus a giant spider equals to

Kirby:42?

sonic: the answer is a kirby eaten

kirby: woau can make another

sonic: of course, if we add one mario and give ... wait a moment, what the hell I'm doing,the point is that he is an evil spider

kirby: i don't care if you want to stay here,but i'm gonna go

kirby was walking toward the spider

sonic: kirby!

mario: wait!

link: do not go!

the three began to run where I was going kirby

pikachu: WAIT!

three stopped and turned to see pikachu

pikachu ... let him go

link, mario, sonic: WHAT!

sonic: you're crazy, he gonna be eaten by a giant spider

pikachu: just wait, kirby knows what to do, you have to trust him

the three were only watching pikachu, then, the three went to see pinkie pie

twilight stood beside pikachu

twilight: you think that kirby can do it?

pikachu:of course, you only need a little of hope

pikachu walked away to where the other are

twilight: hmm ... hope

* * *

><p><strong>KIRBY IS GONNA MAKE HAPPY THE SPIDER?<strong>

**WHERE ARE THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY?**

**CAN PINKIE BE ALL THIS TIME WITHOUT BEING ABLE TO TALK?**

**PINKIE PIE: MMM MMM MMM!**

**CAN SONIC AND RAINBOW DASH GET ALONG?I DOUBT IT BECAUSE RAINBOW DASH AND SONIC ARE IDIOTS**

**RAINBOW DASH AND SONIC: HEY!**

**ALL THIS AND MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER TITLED**

* * *

><p><strong>MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC:<strong>

**SOME STRANGE FRIENDS**

**PROLOGUE:**

**PART 3:**

**REACHING THE END OF THE ROAD**


	3. PROLOGUE 3

**MY LITTLE PONY:FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC:**

**SOME STRANGE FRIENDS PROLOGUE: **

**PART 3: **

**REACHING THE END OF THE ROAD**

* * *

><p>kirby walked happily toward the spider, when he arrive,kirby saw that he was sitting on a log, and next to him there was another log, so he sat down, but what he not know is that twilight was stealthily following him, hiding behind a tree<p>

twilight: I hope you succeed

mario: you're spying kirby?

twilight: AAAH-

mario covers her mouth

mario: sssshhhh, you gonna do they find us

sonic: he's right

mario: AAAH-

sonic covers her mouth

sonic:mario, silence

twilight: what are you doing here?

sonic: what are YOU doing here

twilight: Well ... I just came to sit down hehe

mario: hidden in a tree?

sonic: with a perfect angle to see kirby?

twilight: * sigh * okay,you caught me,i was seeing kirby

mario: You not believe that he can do it?

twilight: NO it's just that I want to see how it does

Sonic: I hope he does, and if that spider tries to do something, I make it suffer

mario: wow,i didn't know you care

sonic: of course I care,i protect them with my life

twilight: everyone?

sonic: Yes

mario: you care

sonic: Yes

twilight: which means that you care about rainbow dash

sonic: of course ... wait WHAT?

mario: sonic care about rainbow,sonic care about rainbow

sonic: SHUT UP

twilight: hehe, anyway, let's see kirby

mario and sonic: yeah.

the three see that kirby is still sitting happily and the spider sadly

kirby: Hi

Spider: ...

kirby: kirby is my name, what's your name?

Spider: ... raul

kirby: raul? you have a great name

raul: ... why do you do it?

kirby: what thing?

raul: talk, usually ponies run away from me, although I see you're not a pony

Kirby: I'm not a pony, wait [kirby look himself] no, I'm not a pony, and why the ponies run you?

raul: because of my aspect

kirby: you aspect?

raul: yeah, because of my aspect the ponies think I'm dangerous, so they run

Kirby: just for that?, that really bad!, what really matters is inside, not the outside, and that's why you're so sad?

raul: ... Yes

kirby: because You should not be

raul: huh?

kirby: -stands above the log- look, sadness is something very bad, you should avoid it, and you might be more happy, because happiness is something that is very good, it feels good when you are, like me, I'm always happy, well, sometimes I get sad or angry, but when always remember my friends, I become happier than ever, perhaps the only thing you need are friends,there no more spiders you?.

raul: ... i don't know,my kind are very rare, you know?

kirby: oh yeah, right, hehe, but you must not be discouraged, there are also other arachnids like you in this forest

raul: YOU ARE RIGHT!

kirby: maybe you should look for more place,also,you already find one.

raul:seriously!?, who!?

kirby:me, hehehe

raul: .. y-you?

kirby:yes

raul: ... you know, you're right, I'll find friends in this forest, I'm going! raul ran off happily, but before he left, he said to kirby.

raul: THANKS KIRBY, I SEE YOU SOON!

raul disappeared from view

kirby: FAREWELL RAUL, that's the spider more sympathetic that i even meet

kirby jump, and walk where mario, sonic and twilight are.

mario:here come!

sonic: RUN!

sonic and mario ran very fast to where the others are, kirby came to the tree where it was twilight,twilight is on the ground, because when mario and sonic ran they made twilight fall

kirby:hello twilight, what are you doing on the floor?

twilight:i was here ... asleep hehehe

Kirby: Well, maybe we should go back to see if pinkie left the web

twilight stood up and walked to where the other are

twilight: You did very happy that spider

kirby: yes, it seems that happiness is one of my qualities hehehehe

twilight: hehehehe

pinkie pie: what's funny?

twilight: AAAHHH PINKIE You scared me!

kirby: hi pinkie, it seems he got out of that entanglement jeje

pinkie pie: HAHAHAHA THAT WAS A GOOD JOKE JAJAJA

kirby: JEJEJEJEJAJAJAJAJA

twilight: {I don't get it} pinkie, Where are the others?

pinkie pie: they're there, they claimed to see a red light over there.

mario: Aaaaahhhhh

applejack: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE

sonic: save me superman!

rainbow dash: run and Shut up

link: HOLY TRIFORCE

kirby, twilight and pinkie pie viewed from whence came those cries, when they saw that from afar it looked mario carrying a unconscious fluttershy, applejack, rainbow dash, sonic carrying rarity also unconscious, and link with Pikachu in his arms running quickly while behind them were seen be thousands and thousands of tiny black balls with red eyes and sharp teeth running straight for them

twilight: impossible,soulteeth's !

pinkie and kirby: soulteeth's?

twilight: are weak alone, but voracious when they are together, we have to run

twilight, pinkie kirby and ran grouped with the others

kirby: hello, What are you doing?

sonic: NOT TIME, WE ARE RUNNING FOR OUR LIVES

pinkie pie: THIS IS FUNNY YUJU

rainbow dash: PINKIE SHUT UP, JUST RUN FASTER THAN YOU CAN

when they ran they saw that there was a great precipice before them

rainbow dash: ... OH COME ON

mario: NOW WHAT WE DO

everyone believed to be dead, well except for kirby and pinkie, but luckily, twilight got an idea

twilight: I HAVE AN IDEA, BUT WE MUST RUNNING TOWARD THE CLIFF

sonic: did you become CRAZY

twilight: Trust me

mario: I TRUST YOU TWILIGHT

applejack, rainbow, pinkie: WE ALSO

link, kirby and pikachu: AND ALSO WE

sonic: ... OK, I TRUST YOU

were following everyone running almost to the cliff when the Horn of twilight brightened, and suddenly they all disappeared, causing all soulteeth's falling off the cliff.

later, they reappeared in the same place, link leave pikachu on the floor, and went see, he saw that there were about 10 of them in a small branch.

link: ...

link put his hand on his invisible bag and pulled out a large rope and then tied her to a rock

sonic: what are you doing?

link: save those soulteeth's

sonic and rainbow: WHAT

rainbow dash: THOSE THINGS ALMOST KILL US AND NOW YOU WANT TO SAVE THEM

link: yes

rainbow dash: ... sonic, I think your friend is crazy

sonic: this is the first time i think you're right, rainbow

pikachu: maybe we should leave to do it, anyway we have nothing to lose.

rainbow dash: nothing except our lives

applejack: good point

twilight: Well, just in case we should move away a little.

when his friends were in a safe spot, link throw the rest of the rope in the precipice

link: Hang on OF THIS

the soulteeth's hear that, all jumped to the rope and climbed to the top, when they arrived, they looked at the link, they just stare until a soulteeth say.

soulteeth: ... thanks

link: ... you're welcome

Soulteeth: the elements are close ...

twilight: you know where are the elements of harmony?!

soulteeth: yes ... water ... bridge ... castle ... thanks ...

after saying that, the soulteeth's left, leaving only the boys and ponies

sonic: ... ok, that was weird

mario: well, at least we know that the elements are in a castle, we should follow the path

rainbow dash: DO you forget that we are near a cliff?

mario: you forget that there's that bridge?

mario pointed to a bridge that was among the precipice

rainbow dash ... I do not know to be happy or mad

kirby: maybe it's better if we keep walking

when kirby speak, rarity and fluttershy were wake up

rarity: oww, what happened!?

fluttershy ... where A-A-r-e?

applejack: hey, look who is finally awake.

pinkie pie: YES, you lost the most epic chase of all equestria

twilight: it will be better that we follow kirby advice, we tell you what happened on the road

* * *

><p><strong>SCENE CHANGE<strong>

everyone walked peacefully, until they came to a turbulent river

mario: wow, this looks like a big problem

pinkie pie: how we cross it?

kirby: easy, just have to swim across

rainbow dash: apparently you are crazy if you think you can cross that river with all the turbulence

kirby: Have you never crossed a river like that one?

rainbow dash: let me think ... no, never

mario: kirby, you know that we have company

link: hey, where is sonic?

everyone turned confused, tried to see if they could see sonic, and they succeeded, sonic was hiding in a tree

Mario: Sonic, what are you doing there?

sonic: I'm just watching ... the bark of this tree, it would be nice to make a great book

applejack: sonic, we know you're lying, what is the problem?

Sonic: Well ... uh ... I ... I ... I

rainbow dash: JUST SAY IT

sonic: I AM AFRAID OF WATER

all were silent when they hear this

rainbow dash ... JAJAJAJAJAJA

rainbow fall to the floor, dying of laughter

pinkie pie: jejejejeje

kirby: JAJAJAJAJAJA

mario: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

everyone: jajajajajajajaja

all are laughing, sonic looked very ashamed of this

rainbow dash: it can not be sonic jeje, are you afraid of the water

sonic: water in general no, only the depth, since i don't know how to swim

mario: sonic hahaha not worry, if you want someday I'll help you learn to swim

sonic: no thank

mario: but sonic, you can not run from your fears forever

sonic: I've done so far, and I can do it for much longer

?: BUAAAAAA, BAAAAAAA

crying could be heard through the bushes

mario: what is it?

twilight: sounds like a cry, and seems to come from in the bushes

the ponies and the boys looked through the bushes to see in the water of a sea serpent color purple, his tail make all the turbulence of the river

?: MY WORLD, MY WORLD

twilight: Excuse me sir, why are you crying?

?: to be honest i don't know, here i was, not bothering anyone, when suddenly a cloud of smoke came and cut my precious mustache in half

the sea serpent pointed at his mustache, which was blond and was cut in half

?: and now I see really ugly BUAAAAAAA

The snake dived back into the water, which make the water came from the river dipping in the ponies, luckily the boys managed to dodge the water because everyone was hidding behind a tree

mario: * fiu * that was close

pikachu: yeah,you don't want to know what happens when I get wet

kirby: what happens?

pikachu: secret

sonic: I'm the only one who saw this funny

link: no, you were not the only

mario: he's right

pikachu and kirby: yep

rainbow dash: this cannot be serious

applejack: that's why all the fuss?

rarity: but of course it is, you can't not be so insensitive-

mario: this will take time, right?

kirby: hey guys

the boys turn to see a kirby

kirby: I think I have an idea

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW MOMENTS LATER<strong>

the scene shifts to the ponies on the other side of the sea,the serpent said goodbye, apparently, where he had a half mustache, the tail of rarity was in his place.

twilight: * goodbye end * did you hear something girls

all look at twilight

twilight: And where are the boys?

mario: behind you, twilight

twilight: Aaaaahhhhh

sonic: she never runs out of voice, right?

pikachu: apparently

twilight: but, you, there, where, snake, sea, water, river, turbulent!

mario cover his mouth with his hand

mario: twilight, calm down, you're saying many words, well, not as many as pinkie, but you know what I'm talking

mario remove his hand

twilight: HOW YOU GOT HERE !?

rainbow: i assumed that you were over there

applejack: and i didn't see ya in the serpent back

mario: simple, kirby helped us

twilight: don't tell me that you came swimming from there to here

pikachu: nop, we came flying

ponies: FLYING !?

rainbow dash: BUT THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE, ESPECIALLY WITHOUT WINGS, AND ALSO TREMENDOUS SUPPORT WEIGHT, AND MORE IF IS A SMALL PINK BALL

sonic: rainbow, I think you're underestimating kirby, your parent's never taught you not to judge a book by its cover, look there comes with link

everyone saw that link was flying with kirby, kirby Enduring her breath, and his arms held him by the feet

when they arrived they saw that all but mario, sonic and pikachu, had their mouths open, especially rainbow and twilight

kirby: * POOF * ... what?

* * *

><p><strong>SCENE CHANGE<strong>

everyone walked through the forest again, when twilight achievement see the castle behind a haze

twilight: look there is, come on!

twilight was running, but before it reached

twilight: AAAHHHH

twilight almost fall in a cliff, but mario and applejack grab her

applejack: woah!, that was close

mario: too close if you ask me

twilight: how do we get there?

pikachu: look, here is a bridge, it look like the other half fall down

twilight: how do we put it to the other side?

rainbow dash: duh, flying of course

rainbow was flying down and got the another piece of the bridge, and went over, the other could not see hardly anything for a few moments, when the fog disapear, they could see rainbow dash tying the bridge, but behind she could see three strange ponies, everyone thought they were harmless, until sonic see that they approached very fast behind rainbow dash.

sonic: RAINBOW, BEHIND YOU!

rainbow dash: huh?

sonic ran hastily, jumping the entire cost, and gave a tremendous kick to one of the ponies, doing this make him go backwards, colliding with the other ponies, and then these fell, but they get up rapidly.

?: RATS, AND WHO ARE YOU?!

sonic: I would say the same thing to you, who are you and why you want to attack rainbow dash in the back

rainbow dash: WHAT, is that true?

?: NOT BELIEVE THIS INSOLENT HEDGEHOG, IS HE WHO IS LYING

sonic and rainbow: huh?

?: DO YOU THINK HE IS YOUR FRIEND, TELL ME, DO YOU HAVE TAKEN WELL DURING THIS TIME, NO?, THEN WHY BELIEVE THIS HEDGEHOG, HE IS NOT YOUR FRIEND, BUT WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS RAINBOW, WE NEVER GONNA DAMAGE YOU LIKE THIS HEDGEHOG SAY,SO WE ASK YOU AGAIN,YOU WILL JOIN US?

rainbow has many questions in his head, but she finally got an answer

rainbow dash: I ... not gonna go ...

? ... What ?!

rainbow dash: I SAID NO, HE IS MY FRIEND, I KNOW WE ALWAYS DISCUSS, BUT THAT DIDN'T MEANS WE NEVER HAVE GOOD TIMES, HE AND HIS FRIENDS HAVE HELPED A LOT MY FRIENDS, SO NOW THEY ARE MY FRIENDS, AND IF I HAVE TO JOIN AND LEAVE MY FRIENDS, THEN FORGET IT.

the ponies were seeing rainbow angry

?: BAD ANSWER!

the ponies approached to rainbow, but before they reached it, sonic stood in front of she

sonic: WAIT A MOMENT, you apparently forgot me

?: HEDGEHOG INSOLENT, out of the way IF YOU NOT WANT TO SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES

Sonic: I will not, she said no, and if you force her to do something she does not want, I will protect her with my life until the end.

? ... GRRRRRR, OK, BUT YOU'RE GONNA JOIN US SOMEDAY RAINBOW DASH.

then the ponies disappeared from nowhere

sonic: ... * fiu *, apparently they went out without a fight, that was luck jeje

rainbow dash: yes, apparently they were afraid of us hehe

sonic: you really need to tie the bridge, so the others can pass

rainbow dash: yes, wait for me here

rainbow dash went flying towards the hill, then she started to tie the bridge, thinking

rainbow { it's just me or sonic said he gonna protect me, also he risk to being hit, and he also is very handsome} * blush * {BUT WHY IN EQUESTRIA I'M THINKING, I JUST WANT SONIC AS A FRIEND, right?}

she stopped his thoughts when she finish tying the bridge, and saw her friends came to see how she was and sonic

twilight: RAINBOW ARE YOU OK?

rainbow dash: yes, I'm fine

mario: what about you sonic?

sonic: heh without any scratch Friend

twilight: what happened here?

rainbow: some ponies called Shadowbolts wanted me to join them, but I could not leave my friends alone.

twilight smiled when she hear that

mario: wait a moment, sonic why you jumped to here?

sonic: apparently these Shadowbolts wanted rainbow dash to join them by force, but luckily I could protect her before they do something really bad.

twilight: Is good to know that you are well, it seems we alrealy are here, inside should be the elements of harmony, we must go fast.

came in, seeing 6 balls in an old pedestal

mario: wow, are these the elements of harmony?

twilight: yes, these should b-

before they heard more, the boys were beaten in the back, leaving them unconscious

* * *

><p><strong>LATER<strong>

the boys woke up in the same place where they are

mario: auch, be unconscious is apparently something common in us

kirby: hey, where are the girls!?

the boys heard a big explotion and a brightness in one part of the castle

link: QUICK, WE NEED TO GOING HERE

the boys ran to see the ponies talking, each one had a necklace with a crystal in the from of is cutie mark, except for twilight, as she had a tiara which had its cutie mark on the front of her.

boys: WOAU!

mario: cute necklaces

kirby: Cute tiara

sonic: Cute ... this ... I do not know

twilight: HELLO GUYS, we finally find the elements

?: **HAHAHAHA**

everyone:huh?

from all the smoke it could see a tall black and blue alicorn with a dark armor and a mane like the night

?: **YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU DEFEAT THE GREAT NIGHTMARE MOON WITH THOSE TOY'S**

mario: twilight, what is happening?

twilight: ... this is not happening, it was supposed than with the elements we would win, this is wrong, very wrong

mario: OK, this is weird

N. moon: **ENOUGH, IT'S TIME TO SEND EVERYONE TO THE MOON**

nightmare approached the ponies, which were afraid of it, but apparently the guys were in his way

N. moon: **WELL, LOOK WHAT WE GOT HERE, APPARENTLY YOU WANT TO BE PUNISHED FIRST,RIGHT?**

mario: you not come any closer, you gonna do nothing to our friends.

N. moon:** * PFFF * FRIENDS, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT THEY ARE YOUR FRIENDS?**

mario: they are our friends because they have supported us, helped us, and above all, have given us their friendship, they are our friends, and nothing will stop us to defend you, because they are our friends

of nowhere, the 5 heroes began to levitate and shine

M. moon: **WHAT THE?**

applejack: twilight, what is happening?

twilight: This can not be, the legends were true

rainbow dash: what are you talking twilight?

twilight: According to a legend, in addition to the elements of harmony, there were five guards who protected the elements, and each element was carrying another, and apparently, the guys have that element

rarity: And what are those other element?

twilight: first was the guardian of hope, which apparently is pikachu, he always had hope of his friends, besides that he had hope in kirby when everyone thought that he wasn't going to make it.

pikachu leave to shine to show that he had two bracelets, each had a diamond shaped pokeballs with a yellow aura around him.

twilight: then was the guardian of happiness, which is kirby, since it always is happy in his life, and makes others happy, like the spider we saw in the forest.

kirby leave to shine to show that also had two bracelets, each had a diamond as a warp star with pink aura around him.

twilight: then was the guardian of forgiveness, which is link, as always gives a second chance to their opponents and enemies, as the soulteeth's that saved from death, knowing it could hurt him or worse.

link leave to shine to show that also had two bracelets, each had a diamond shaped Triforce with green aura around him.

twilight: then was the guardian of protection, which is sonic, since he protects their friends to death, like a rainbow dash with the Shadowbolts

sonic leave to shine to show that also had two bracelets, each had a diamond-shaped silhouette of his face with blue aura around him.

twilight: and finally, was the most important guardian, who is mario, since he show his friendship for us, so he is the guardian of friendship

mario let shine for see that he clothes changed, his cap to been changed by a crown with a "M" in the middle of this and with the figure of the elements of harmony surrounding the "M", his shirt was now yellow, and his overall is white, also had a layer of color white on his back, also wore two bracelets in his two arms, each had a diamond in the shape of an object, the right a mushroom and the left a fire flower, and wearing a belt with a middle diamond shaped star, plus a red aura was around him.

N. Moon: ... *** BUY SOME APPLES ***

all the boys threw a ray color of their auras into nightmare moon, causing it to fall

N. Moon: **NOOOOOOOOOO**

then everything went white

* * *

><p>all change to the guys in a room, in the room were sonic and mario in bed, kirby, pikachu and link on each floor with an inflatable bed<p>

everyone wake up, mario and sonic were face to face in bed.

mario: ...

sonic: ...

mario & sonic: AAAAAAAAAHHHH

kirby, link and pikachu heard mario and sonic scream, confused about why they were in bed together, and also where they were

mario & sonic: WHY ARE YOU SO CLOSE TO ME

and the door that was in the room was opened, revealing twilight

twilight: what is happening boy's, is there anything wrong?

sonic: OF COURSE, WHY I AM NEXT TO MARIO IN A BED TOGETHER

twilight: oh, is because we had to bring you here

link: faint? what happened in that castle?

twilight: well, i would explain you now, but it would be the best that princess celestia explain everything.

boys: who?

twilight: just follow me.

the boys followed twilight down the stairs, coming to a living room, which looked like a large library, they got outside watching a large crowd of ponies celebrating, the whole place was decorated, needless to say that when they saw the boys, they got scared and moved away a little, but their faces seemed curious, twilight and the boys arrived where other ponies that were accompanied by a very big white pony with wings and a horn, with a very colorful mane.

twilight: boys, i want to introduce you princess celestia

the boys knelt, well, except for kirby, since he has no knees, he fall, planting his face to the floor

kirby ... ouch, that hurt my pride more than my body

sonic: pfff, JAJAJA

suddenly, sonic fall, planting his face to the floor

sonic: ... why this keeps happening?

celestia: Im gladly, it is not necessary to kneel

the boys stood up

celestia: let me introduce myself, I'm the princess celestia, princess of equestria , and cyou ould tell me who you are and where you come from if not too much trouble.

mario: sure, no problem, my name is Mario and I live in the mushroom kingdom

sonic: my name is sonic and I live in mobius

kirby: my name is kirby and I live in pop star

link: my name is link and I live in hyrule

Pikachu: my name is pikachu and I live in the pokemon world

celestia: mmh, what a rare places, I do not recall ever heard any of those worlds

guys: huh ?!

celestia: I might say, how you got here?

the boys began to think, until they remembered

mario: we were brought by blinding lights

mane 6: blinding lights?

celestia: mmh maybe what you saw there no lights

link: then what were they?

celestia: dimensional portals ...

boys and ponies: EH ?!

celestia: apparently someone made a portal from their worlds to equestria

mario: but, who may be?, and how we return to our homes?

celestia: I'm afraid I do not have the answers to those questions, but I'll try to find information, in the meantime, perhaps you should stay here in poniville

mario: Well, I think is a brilliant idea

the boys saw a pony that look like celestia, but she was dark blue and had a light blue mane.

boys: AAAHHH

the boys hid in a table near

celestia: there is nothing to fear, my little sister luna will not do you harm

mario: seriously?

sonic: sister?

Luna: I ... I wanted to apologize for beating you in the head while listening to twilight

link: it was you?

sonic: that does not surprise me

kirby: maybe because she was bad before, but now it seems more good, I forgive her

pikachu: I like her, so I also forgive her.

link: me too, and you also know that I will forgive her

sonic: ... well, apparently she looks nicer, so I also forgive her

mario: it seems we all are agree that we forgive you.

Luna strongly hug the boys when they already left the table

Moon: YES, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU

mario: for ... nothing ... but ... you might let us go ... because ... we can not ... breathe

Moon: ups, sorry

sonic: it not matter

after that, celestia saw that twilight was sad

celestia: why so sad my faithful student, are not you happy that equestria his well, and return to your studies in Canterlot ?.

twilight:that's why, when I understood how beautiful it is to have my friends, I leave them all.

what twilight said make her friends to see her sad, the boys were seen also a little sad

celestia ... spike take a note

out of nowhere a purple and green dragon appeared with a pen and a clean parchment

celestia: I, Princess Celestia, decree today that the unicorn twilight sparkle has a new mission to equestria,she should continue studying the magic of friendship, she should report me his findings from his new home in poniville

the friends of twilight hug twilight happily, and the boys looked happy the scene

twilight: princess celestia, thanks, I will study more intensely

everyone was screaming with joy, the camera moves away, until it reaches a point where all ponyville can see, suddenly kirby appeared and look the camera

kirby: You know what?, It seems that we will have many adventures, you do not think?

also pinkie pie appear

pinkie pie: i'm gonna say yes

both: jajaja.

* * *

><p><strong>IS THIS THE END OF THIS ADVENTURE? IT CLEAR THAT NO<strong>

**THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING OF THE ADVENTURE**

**DO YOU WANT MORE?**

**THEN DO NOT MISS THE NEXT CHAPTER TITLED**

* * *

><p><strong>MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC:<strong>

**SOME STRANGE FRIENDS**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**TICKET MASTER**

* * *

><p><strong>P.D.:<strong>

**INKWELL**

**I'M NOT ANGRY, AFTER ALL, IT'S MY FAULT ... NAH, I BLAME GOOGLE TRADUCTOR, IT'S MORE EASY, BUT SERIOUSLY, DON'T BE SAD, I'M TRYING TO IMPROVE MY ENGLISH, SO ... YEAH, I'M NOT REALLY ANGRY TO ANYONE THAT SAID MY ENGLISH IS BAD.**


End file.
